Princess Party
by Lauren Jur
Summary: First part: Without reading the chapters, can you tell which princess is on the side? Second part: Read, please! Third part: Anyone can read, there's no age limit!


Chapter 1: Belle

In her palace, she had talking candles, teapots, and cups. She had a library all her own because she loves books. Her prince is a Beast and the Beast had his own place in the palace. One day she got a call from everyone. "Princess Party?" she said, "That sounds grand!" She got ready to go.

Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

In her palace, she had fairies. Her prince had kissed her to awake her, though Aurora was always still a little sleepy. One day she got a call from the others. "Princess Party?" she said, "I'd love to!" She got ready to go as well.

Chapter 3: Snow White

The fairest one of all? Yes, that's her! Her stepmother, the evil queen, asked her mirror one day, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Instead of answering "the queen", the mirror told her that Snow White was. Snow White loved singing to the birds and she once ate a poisoned apple. Oh! And she lives with 7 dwarves! One day she got a call from the others. "Princess Party?" she said, "How appletastic!" She got ready to go.

Chapter 4: Cinderella

The one with the glass slipper lost at the ball? Yes, it's her! She grew up in a palace raised by her evil stepmother and sometimes her evil stepsisters. She always had to work growing up. Up to the ball time, she wasn't allowed to go. Now, she and her prince live in a beautiful palace. One day she got a call from the others. "Princess Party?" she said, "I love that!" She got ready to go.

Chapter 5: Rapunzel

When she was just a baby, she was kidnapped by a woman named Gothel and locked up in a tower. When she grew up, the woman there she called her mom. Later in her life, she wanted to see the lights so she asked Mother Gothel if she could. One day she got a call from the others. "Princess Party?" she said, "Sure! I'd love to!" She got ready to go.

Chapter 6: Jasmine

In her palace, she has her prince, Aladdin and her pet tiger. One day she got a call from the others. "Princess Party?" she said, "I'd be delighted to!" She got ready to go.

Chapter 7: Merida

Merida is a wild and rowdy princess. She is a huge tomboy, not caring about her princess duties. She wishes to find her fate and likes to throw bows and arrows. She also has ripped parts of her dress. One day she got a call from the others. "I guess." Merida said and got ready to go.

Chapter 8: Ariel

Her palace is under the sea with her sea creature friends. She is a mermaid. Her prince lives on the shore, where she longs to walk on. One day she got a call from the others. "Princess Party?" she said, "I'd love to but I'm not sure if I can come on land." Ariel waited for their arrival. "And, I don't care if you do both!"

Chapter 9: Frozen

Anna and Elsa are really close until Elsa accidently almost kills her little sister, Anna. Anna didn't know why she kept shutting her out so she went to find Elsa. Elsa told her to leave her be because she didn't want Anna to get hurt. When Anna was persistent, Elsa hit her sister out of anger. She then ran away. One day they got called by the others. "The princess party will be in the water because Ariel. We're sorry for the inconvenience but you are welcome to stay on shore!" The 2 sisters began to get ready to go. Elsa was afraid to turn the water into ice when she walked in. "What's up, Elsa?" Anna asked her big sister. "Nothing" Elsa replied, "Let's get going"

Chapter 10: Underwater Princess Party

Everyone arrived at Ariel's shore. Everyone jumped in except for Anna and Elsa. Anna was about to jump in when she saw her sister's face. She asked her sister what she was afraid of. "Afraid?" Elsa said. Anna nodded. "You've been acting nervous ever since the call." she said, "Is it because when you go, you don't want to freeze the water?" Elsa nodded. Her eyes then popped wide open. "How'd you know?" she asked. "I'm your sister; I know what you're thinking about." Anna said, "We don't have to go in if you don't want. Just like Ariel said, it isn't rude." "Will you check just in case?" Elsa said. Anna nodded and jumped into the water. "I know it's alright if we stay out because the party is also up here but Elsa wants to verify because she's afraid she'll freeze the water into ice." Everyone nodded to show their understanding. Anna swam back up to shore. "So, what did they say?" Elsa said. "They didn't really say anything but they nodded to show that they understood. "Good" Elsa said. They had a happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
